It's In The Rain
by SemeruGrimm
Summary: Sequel to 'Hide And Seek'. How do the gang cope with the death of their precious person. These are their stories.
1. Sakura's In The Rain

**It's in the rain**

By Cute Naru Chan

Disclaimer : I do not own the anime Naruto nor the song "It's in the rain" by Enya

A/N : This is the sequel to 'Hide and Seek' and it's also a one-shot but there's going to be four parts of the story.

* Animal crackers in my souP *

So many tears had been shed on that horrific day...

So many broken hearts had open up to bleed on the grave that was before them...

They lost someone today...

They lost their sunshine...

Their smiles...

Their laughter...

But mostly one lost their best friend and their soul mate...

Sasuke's regretting everything that he have done...

_Everytime the rain comes down_

_I close my eyes and listen_

She was pale...

And it wasn't because of the baby that she had growning inside her. It was the event that passed a week ago. It was like everyone lost hope that day...

Mostly Sasuke...

That day when they lost someone precious to them...

Naruto....

Sakura shook out a sigh as she stared out of her window that morning. She took a sip of her mint tea as she stared at the rain that fell on her window sill. It was a grey morning and she was alone in the house...

It's been like that for a few days now...He would always get up in the morning without saying a word and he would come back when she was half asleep. But now, she couldn't sleep anymore. The bags under her eyes showed that statement very well...

She closed her eyes as she listened to the rain fall. The sounds of it made her want to go back to bed and sleep. She slightly flinched when she felt something kicked her in the stomach. She smiled as she looked down and he rubbed her it to sooth the restless infant inside of her.

_I can hear the lonesome sound_

_Of the sky as it cries_

Sakura got up slowly and she placed her cup in the sink, not feeling up to washing the dish yet and she took her coat from the rack and she went outside. She felt constricted in her house, she needed to feel the cold air on her skin...

She needed to breath...

She brought her hood up and she walked down the wet roads to a familiar place. She watched as small children ran into their houses, to protect themselves from the rain. Sakura smiled as she shook her head, she wasn't like that when she was younger...

Running away from the rain...

She embraced it like it was a cold blanket...

Her smile dropped when she saw the bench, the last place that she had spoken to Naruto. She bit her lips as she walked over and she sat down on her usual place...On the right side of it, right under the large tree. She sighed as she looked up at the sky, ignoring the sting when the drops of rain went into her eyes....

_"Sakura..." Naruto had his head down while his foot slightly kicked the rock that was buried deep in the ground. The pinkette looked up at her friend and she smiled while she held a small flower in between her fingers._

_"What is it, Naruto?" She asked. Her eyes slightly narrowed when she saw that worried look on his usually happy face. There was something wrong..._

_Naruto looked up at her and he grinned when he saw the worried look she gave him. He waved her off while he stared to babble on about how she shouldn't worry._

_"No no! nothing to worry about Sakura...I just wanted to know...that if you're happy"_

_Sakura blinked in confusion at the question, of course she's happy! She has everything that she had ever wanted..._

_A man that she loved..._

_A baby on the way..._

_And a friend that's always at her side..._

_"Of course I am Naruto, Why wouldn't I be?" She asked him. Naruto just smiled as he shook his head, looking down at the ground._

_"No reason...Just curious" He said as he got up from his seat and he dusted himself of, occupying his mind from something. Sakura frowned at her friend as she was about to get up to ask what was wrong, yet Naruto interrupted her from even doing the action._

_"I'm glad that you're happy...I hope you stay happy..." Sakura looked up at him, confused. What was wrong with him? What's up with these questions?_

_"I'll...see you later" Before Sakura could even speak, Naruto disappeared with a small poof in the air. Leaving Sakura with her thoughts on what just happened..._

_Listen to the rain  
_

_Here it comes again  
_

_Hear it in the rain  
_

Sakura brought her head down to her hands and she started to cry. She felt her heart break into bitter pieces of sharp glass as she continued to sob. It was _her_ fault...

It was her fault...She made him do what he did...

She made him kill himself...She took away the one person that Naruto cared for the most...

"I'm a horrible person..." She said to herself as she tried to wipe away the hot tears with her cold clammy hands. She hated herself for doing that to her best friend...hurting him so much. She looked up and she blinked when she didn't feel the rain drops on her head. She looked up with red eyes at her rival and friend Ino standing over her with an umbrella over her head.

"You and the baby will catch a cold if you keep sit here..." The blond said with a small smile on her face. Sakura smiled back a bit as she wiped the tears and rain while she got up from her seat. She brought a hand up to her forearm and she slowly rubbed it up and down.

"I just wanted to catch some fresh air..." She said while she looked down at the ground. Ino frowned as she gripped her umbrella tightly and she stepped closer to Sakura.

"Come, let"s get you back home..."

********************

Well that's part 1 of 4...Hope you enjoyed it! Write me a review if you like!


	2. Tsunade's In The Rain

It's in the rain

By Cute Naru Chan

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor the song 'It's in the rain' By Enya.

Part 2 of 4

*Animal crackers in my souP *

Lonliness is a cold mistress...

When the sun disappeared into the depts below and the moon reached out, the broken hearted can feel the cold, wet cloth over their bodies...

No one ever liked that feeling...

The shivering that your body makes when you feel numb inside...

The sadness that you body feels...

Everyone can't embrace that feeling...

_Feel the touch of tears that fall  
_

_They won't fall forever_

Tsunade shivered as she pulled her sweater closer to her body. A cup of sake was brought up to her lips as she took a small sip while watching the sky dropped large drops of rain on her window. It had a small crack in the opening, getting the rain to slip through into the office. It left a spot of water on the ground, leaving it wet. The cold wind came into the room, blowing wind through Tsunade's blonde hair. Her honey dew eyes were clouded by the affects of the alcohol and the tears that already fell. There was a small knock at the door and a head popped out from the crack but Tsunade didn't dare to glance up at the person that was there.

"Hokage-sama..." Shizune whispered out as she slowly walked into the office. Tsunade glanced up to knowledge her then looked back out at the window. Her assistant sighed as she walked over to Tsunade and she leaned against the desk that Tsunade's head was laid upon. Shizune never liked to see her friend like this...A head strong medic nin with a strong heart weep in tears like a child that had lost a teddy bear...

It was too hurtful to watch...

Shizune hesitated to touch Tsunade, feeling that it would burn right off...

She sighed as he brought her hand and placed it over hers...

"Tsunade...you know something...We can't control what happens around us..." She said to her softly as she slightly rubbed her fingers over her knuckles, trying to sooth her crying friend...Tsunade brought her fingers up to a fist as it tighten, making her fingers dig into her skin. Shizune stood up and she went over to the other side of the desk and she sat down on her knees while she placed her other hand on Tsunade's knee.

"Tsunade..." She called out again as she tried to see what Tsunade was doing under her hair. She slightly gasped when she saw that Tsunade was actually crying. Tsunade started to shake her head as she wept.

"It's not fair...Another person in my life...gone...forever..." She said as she brought her head up and she looked down at Shizune.

"Everyone I held so dear...In the dust...I can't take it anymore!" She sobbed. Shizune frowned as she let go of her friend's hand and knee and she wrapped them around Tsunade, letting her weep out the pain that was in there...in her heart that was always locked with a key.

She finally let herself go...

_In the way the day will flow_

__

All things come, all things go

Sorry if it's a bit short...I didn't get enough inspiration :C That was part 2 of 4. Hoped you liked it.


	3. Hinata's In The Rain

It's in the rain

By Cute Naru Chan

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor the song 'It's in the rain' By Enya.

Part 3 of 4

*Animal crackers in my souP *

What went wrong?

What did they do to make a beautiful star...fall out of the sky...?

Was it selfishness?

Was it negligance?

Was it jealousy?

None of them sounded right...

They all sounded immoral...

_Is It In The Rain..._

_Here It Comes Again..._

_Hear It In The Rain..._

Pale eyes stared out of the window, covered with small raindrops. The clouds grew darker as the winds started to pick up. Hinata's arms were curled up under her chest as her eyes shifted from her clock to her window, feeling like she was slowly falling into insanity. She didn't want to believe that he was gone...

She wasn't going to...

Her long raven hair fell slack against her face yet she didn't make a move to place it behind her ear. Dark circles started to form around her eyes, making her look like death itself. She started to wear her dark clothes more often since after the funeral, still grieving inside...

She lost someone close...

Yet you can't blame her feeling this way...

She could almost hear him calling out to her the last time she saw him...a large grin on his face as he ran up to her.

*******

_Late At Night, I Drift Away..._

_I Can Hear You Calling..._

_" Hinata-chan!" The said girl blinked when she heard her name being called, she turned around and she instantly smiled softly when she saw that it was Naruto. She waved at him as he came up to her at a good distance. In her head, she admired his glow as he came close...His eyes always grew wide and bright when he was happy...yet they woud grow dim when he gets worried about the things around him..Mostly about Sasuke.  
_

_"Hello Naruto-kun" Ever since she became good friends with the said blond, she noticed that her stuttering started to come to an end and she was very greatful._

_"Guess what! I might be moving in with Sasuke!" He said while he took her small hands, slightly shaking them. Her smile widen when he told her the news. She was glad to see that Naruto wouldn't be living in that hell hole he called an apartment._

_"Really...Congrats, I'm really happy for you" She said, Naruto grinned as he bought a hand up and he rubbed the back of his head, embarassed. _

_"Yeah...Thanks...Looks like Teme isn't that cold hearted"..._

*******

How wrong can you be...?

Two months later, Sasuke left him in the dust...

Hinata frowned as she sat up from her bed and she stared hard at the floor. She was enraged when she heard what had happen but she kept it to herself because Naruto was too forgiving...

Too big hearted...

She sighed as she started to play with the ends of her hair...

_Tsk Hinata, what kind of clothes are you wearing?_

She quickly jumped up from her bed and she looked around in her room.

_'Naruto?'_ She thought as she continued to search, hoping that she haven't gone that far into insanity. She didn't want to deal with the pain as it is, if it was only a joke, she would put herself in a mental hospital.

_Your skin is already pale as it is..._

She let her shoulders drop as she sat back down on her bed, placing her face in between her hands, trying to block out the voice that was taunting her mind.

_Don't be like this Hinata...I hate to see you like this..._

The wind started to calm down and the clouds started to turn lighter, letting the rays of sun creep into the small room. The sky was brighter than before, the clouds grew smaller and smaller until they started to disappear. Hinata looked up from her hands and she stared at the the sky, reminding her of Naruto's beautiful blue eyes...

So bright that she had to look away so her eyes wouldn't sting...

_And My Name Is In The Rain..._

_Leaves On Trees, Whispering..._

_Brighten those pale eyes of yours...you still didn't wear that summer yukata I got you.._

Hinata had a small smile on her face as she got up from her bed and she went over to her dresser. She slowly opened it and what appeared first was her summer yukata. It shone a bright pink with sakura petals all over. She smiled as she slowly picked it up and she ran her fingers over the silk.

_Wear it...I would love to see you in it..._

Hinata's smile brighten as she placed the yukata on her bed and she went over to the window. She looked up at the sun and she smiled as she opened the window wide and she closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze sweep in her hair. She reopened them and she turned around to grab her yukata, yet her hands paused when she noticed the picture frame on her side table...

A picture of a bright eyed Naruto hugging her...

She smiled as she grabbed her yukata and she ran out the door...Not noticing that the vibration of her jump made the side table jump, letting the picture frame fall to the floor...

Naruto's eyes brigthen more as the sun hit the picture...

_Deep Blue Sea...Mysteries..._

Well! That was part 3 of 4! I finally had more inspiration for this one when I was at school! I hope you like it! Please leave a review!


	4. Sasuke's In The Rain

It's in the rain

By Cute Naru Chan

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor the song 'It's in the rain' By Enya.

Part 4 of 4

Yes! It is finally the last part of of my story 'It's in the rain'

*Animal crackers in my souP *

Guilt...

A very dark feeling that rises from the pit of your stomach...

In a sea filled with pangs of emotions...

It's the only emotion that everyone tries to avoid...

When it hits you...there's no turning back...

You're alone and everyone turned their back on you...

*Animal crackers in my souP*

It's been a week...

A week of pain and guilt...

A week of rain...

It has been raining...non-stop...

It has been crying...non-stop...

_He _has been outside non-stop...

Sasuke let the rain soak through his clothes and his skin for a whole week of being outside, avoiding his pregnant girlfriend at home yet he couldn't wash off the guilt that sunk into his bones and flesh. Every time he looked at the small monument with other names on it, _his _name would always hit the most...It would always make his skin grow colder and his eyes more dull than ever...

He clenched his fists tightly as he glared at the midnight colored rock...white markings stood out the most with the names of the people who died for this place...Konoha...their home village..._He _wasn't suppose to be there...

_Not yet..._

_He wasn't ready..._

_He didn't achieved his goals..._

Sasuke yelled out in rage as he punched the cement that surrounded the monument. The impact made a slightly large hole in the ground, the rain quickly gathered in it. His hand shook as he watched the blood mix with the rain...He went limp as he continued to stare aimlessly at the hole, watching as their past played by like a movie at the theater...

_Even when this moment ends  
Can't let go this feeling_

_Stay with me..._

_I..I don't want to be alone..._

_We may be rivals but I care about you..._

_I worry about you..._

_Please...don't be like this..._

_Sasuke...I..I love you..._

Sasuke flinched when the pictures played too quickly for him but they always played the ones that he adored...that always had him give a small smile...His perfect blue eyes...his shining blond hair...his beautiful smile...

His ebony eyes started to water as he brought his head down and his shoulders started to shake. He haven't cried since he was a small child yet...it felt good to let go...He brought his hands up to hug himself as he started to cry. He cried out the pain that he held in from the whole week, but he haven't noticed that the clouds were starting to pull away and the sun started to rise from them.

*Animal crackers in my souP*

Sakura dried her pink hair as she stared out at the window in Ino's flower shop. She blinked when she saw that the rain was slowly starting to go away. She placed the towel around her neck as she stared at the brids that were flying in the air with ease. She got up from her seat near the desk front and she turned to her friend that was gathering a few flowers and she made a few arrangement.

"Ino..." The said girl looked up from her worked and she gave her a concerned look.

"I...I want to go see Naruto..." Ino's eyes slightly grew but she gave her a small smile as she walked over to her and she placed a hand over the pinkette's shoulder, slightly rubbing it with her thumb.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly as she gave her look that asked that if she was ready. Sakura nodded as she rubbed her small bump of a stomach. Ino smiled as she grabbed an already made bouquet of flowers and then her friend's hand and they left the store...

_Everything will come on again  
In the sound falling down_

Tsunade needed a break from the office...It was stuffy and she really didn't want to sign any papers for the day. She wanted to visit her precious person that was so close to her heart that it hurt. Shizune surprisingly let her have her day off, letting her rest after that long day of depression.

She sighed to herself as she placed her hand over her eyes as she tried to block the bright rays of sun that peaked through the clouds. On her way, she blinked her honey dew eyes when she noticed Sakura and Ino talking among themselves while Ino held a large bouquet of flowers. She brought her hand down as she quickly walked up to them.

"Sakura...Ino...what are those beautiful flowers for?" She asked, the girls slightly jumped as they turned to the Hokage. Sakura smiled as she pointed to the direction on where they were going.

"We were just about to visit Naruto to give him some flowers...are you going too?" She asked as she brought a hand down to her side. Tsunade's eyes slightly brighten as she gave them a smile of her own.

"I'd be delighted..."

*Animal cracker in my souP*

Hinata was slightly confused when she was that the flower shop was closed at this time of day...Maybe it was that busy was slow...She frowned as he turned around and she started to walk towards the site. She passed by the ramen shop and a smile went to her lips as she knew what kind of present she would bring to him.

She quickly paid the miso ramen and she made her way to the monument site. She would always drop her gaze to the kimono that Naruto picked out for her and she would run her fingers over the soft silk. It brought a smile on her face as she walked through the dirt path though the woods. She was almost there when she heard voices further down the path. Curious, she picked up her kimono and she quicken the pace, holding the ramen tightly in her hands. Her face brighten when she saw that it was Sakura, Ino and Tsunade.

She used her free hand to wave at them while she called out to them, making them stop in their tracks...

_Of the sky as it cries_

Sasuke rubbed his bloodshot eyes as he sat down on the muddy ground, but he chose not to care. He stared at nothing as he ignored the noises around him.

_My poor Teme..._

Sasuke blinked then he looked around, thinking that he heard that voice that was close but so far away. He got up from the ground and he looked around, debating wether he was insane or paranoid.

_Don't blame yourself..._

The dark haired boy held his head in his hand as he slightly shook it, telling himself that the voice it's real...

_Let me go..._

Sasuke felt more tears appear as he tried to ignore the voice in his head...

_Don't ignore me Sasuke...Let me go..._

"Sasuke-kun?" The said boy turned around and he saw Sakura, looking at him with a worried face. Then he looked over at The hokage then Ino then at Hinata before he looked back at the stone. His fists tighten up, feeling as they were going to turn white...But he stopped when he felt a soft touch over his knuckle and a warm breath on his ear...

_Please...let me go..._

Sasuke sighed out as he glanced over to the side and he saw Sakura walking up to him and placing her hand over his arm. He looked down at the ground as he felt the tears welt up again.

"I..I came to let him go..." Sakura just gave him a small smile as she brought her hands up to hug him. Tsunade smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at them then at the monument. She held onto the necklace around her neck as she slipped it though her fingers. Hinata and Ino smiled as they brought their gifts over to the stone and they kissed it...A warm wind passed though, blowing though their hair...

They all looked up and smiled as they watched a bright smile widen and started to laugh out with joy...

_Hear my name..._

_In the rain....  
_

Well! That's it! It's finished! It's over! I'm done....I don't think I'll write anymore angst for a while...


End file.
